


A Court of Tumblr Prompts

by LilyMJFae



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluffy, Mates, Pregnancy, doting, elriel pregnancy, protective azriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of the various Elain (whether elriel or elucien or maybe others idk) (maybe eventually acotar in general) prompts I get on my tumblr page. they will be posted there and here. Prompts include: Elriel pregnancy, Elucien dates, and we'll see what else.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Azriel, Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Elriel: Massage/Pregnancy

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary; the following stories are various prompts i get on tumblr (similar to my tumblr's anonymous for my Harry Potter prompts). You are welcome to send in prompts if you want. My Tumblr is my Name here: Lily-MJ-Fae.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Elriel pregnancy fic where Az gives Elain a massage.

Elain stretched, letting out a small groan. Her back ached, more than she could have imagined. She hadn’t even imagined being in her current condition so…well soon into her and Azriel’s relationship. It might have been a decade since the war, but now that she was immortal…it felt like nothing. And she and Az had only just let themselves cross that line between friendship and something more in the last few years.

But her swollen stomach was something she cherished, knew should be. Though it’d been weird when Lucien had been the one to notice before she had. She’d been told it had to do with the mating bond, the one both of them had rejected in favor of someone else. Lucien had Vassa though, and they were happy together.

She sat on a bench in her garden, one that made the ones she’d had as a human pale in comparison. It’d been grown over the decade, with flora and fauna from all the courts. Gifts both from her sister, and from Azriel. She wasn’t able to tend it as easily anymore either, though Azriel often helped, smiling, ever protective of her. 

“Are you comfortable?”

Elain jumped a little at the velvety soft voice that appeared behind her, her face brightening with a smile. Though she shook her head. “Just…sore,” she admitted. 

And Azriel, for the dark shadows that often surrounded him, for all the fear that he struck into the hearts of others, came to stand behind her. Those scarred hands reaching for her back. “Let me help,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before they began to knead the soreness from her muscles. 

That brought out a gentle moan as she leaned to his touch. He chuckled, a sound that brought her deep joy. But those hands kneaded and worked the muscles in her back deeply, starting with her shoulders, moving down. 

“You’re hands are like magic,” she hummed softly, her head rolling slightly to the side.

Azriel gave another soft laugh. “I’m fairly certain you saying that got you into this position in the first place,” he hummed. 

And that made her laugh. It’d been true. What had finally brought her to initiate things with him had been complimenting his hands. All the ways he’d so gently touched her face or held her own. And he’d only continued to prove her compliment.

“It is true,” she insisted. The aching was already going away, making her feel far more comfortable. “And right now I’m perfectly happy to feel your touch.”

“Then I will be happy to oblige.”

They stayed like that for a bit, before Elain started to fall asleep, and Azriel carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her to their room, laying her down in their bed.


	2. Elriel Pregnancy: Elain tells Az

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was: Elriel Pregnancy fic where Elain tells Azriel she's pregnant.   
> I then played off something in the last chapter and an Idea that Mates can tell pretty easily because why not.

Elain was in the kitchen, baking with Nuala and Cerridwen. She’d grown to appreciate their friendship, their true friendship. She hadn’t paid much attention as someone entered the kitchen and grabbed something from the cuppboard. That is, until the sound of shattering glass filled the kitchen. 

She looked up to see a surprised Lucien staring at her, that metal eye whirring. She tilted her head at the look on his face. “Is…Is everything alright?” she asked.

Though she’d rejected their mating bond (and he had too, finding Vassa where she’d found Azriel), they’d become good friends. But she knew that he still felt the presence of the bond, and often noticed things that others missed because of it.

But he just stared at her still, mouth hanging open slightly. Azriel stepped into the kitchen, a loot of concern on his own face. “I heard the crash,” he said, spotting the broken mug at Lucien’s feet. “Everyone okay?”

Elain stepped towards Lucien, but looked over at Azriel. “I’m fine. Lucien dropped the mug and is just…staring.”

“I’m sorry, I just,” Lucien started, though the shock was still present. He looked like he was trying to figure out how to say whatever it was as he looked between Azriel and Elain. 

Elain chose to give a tug on that bond between them, offering the chance to tell her whatever it was privately. _What is it?_

Lucien still looked at her for a moment before nodding. _I..You’re pregnant._

It was Elain’s turn to look shocked. And that alerted Azriel who came closer, hand reaching to pull her close. “What is going on?”

_What.? Are you sure…how do you know?_

Lucien just nodded again at first. _I think it’s the bond. And partially the eye. But…it’s radiating off you._

“Could someone tell me what’s going on?” Azriel said, a little bit more demanding than before.

Elain gaze moved to his, eyes bright and wide. “Lucien says…He thinks i’m pregnant,” she whispered.

Azriel went rigid. He looked at Lucien.

“It’s true,” Lucien said, finally regaining his voice. “She is. I can feel it.”

Elain let her own hand move to her stomach, looking down, not sure if she believed it or not. But then again, she wouldn’t have known for at least another month, since Fae only got theirs about once every three months.

Azriel looked back to Elain, who looked up to him. They hadn’t been together very long, not in that sense. By all means, it felt like a dream or something false. Neither of them noticed as the other 3 people in the room slipped out.

Azriel’s hand cupped Elain’s cheek, his other resting on her waist to pull her closer as she looked up at him. “I can’t believe it,” she whispered. “I thought it was difficult for Fae to conceive.”

But Azriel’s gaze was one of complete and utter reverence, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips despite himself. His thumb stroked her cheek. “Children are rare for high fae,” he confirmed. “Though I suppose it still only takes one time if it’s right.”

After a moment of stunned silence, Azriel spoke again, “How are you feeling?”

“I..I think it’s too early…” Elain said. 

But Az shook his head. “No, how are _you_ doing? How do you feel about this?” 

She blinked, but he was such a reassuring presence. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “I think…I think I’m a little excited but…I’m still unsure if I believe it.”

Azriel nodded. “I don’t think Lucien would have said anything if he wasn’t sure,” he said. 

She nodded. “I know. I could…I could almost see what he felt. But it’s still…almost like a dream.”

That thumb on her cheek brushed across her skin again. She smiled up at him. “What do you think?” she asked softly.

He couldn’t stop the broad smile that graced his lips. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t excited,” he admitted. There were still so many things that could happen but even just the idea of a child with her, he was more in love already. “Whatever happens, I’m by your side.”

And those words made her smile grow. She nodded, moving to her tip toes. She pressed a small kiss to his lips. 


	3. Elriel: Protective Azriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elain gets hurt and Azriel gets a little over protective.
> 
> TW: There is some violence in this. Just to be warned. No graphic detail, and nothing extreme, but violence.

It had not been a surprise when Nesta and Feyre had insisted on joining the Illyrians at the camps. Feyre of course coming to support Rhys, and Nesta coming because she rather enjoyed the fear she struck into the hearts of the Illyrians. But when Elain had mentioned that she wanted to go, everyone was shocked.

Azriel had almost been inclined to fight Rhys and Feyre, to not allow Elain to come. But she’d offered to cook for everyone, looking so proud and excited at the chance. And Feyre, understandably had been trying to build that relationship with her sisters. 

Elain had started to walk through the camp on her own, not thinking anything of it as Nesta and Feyre had taken off earlier. She’d come out of her shell over the last several years. And while the Illyrian camps were…more brutal than she’d let herself remember. She didn’t even really remember much about being there before. But as Illyrians trained and fought each other, she found that she did not care for it. She didn’t care to be reminded of the battle of years ago, and the sounds of men fighting, of metal clashing on metal, only brought her back.

Still, she was in enough of her own world that she didn’t notice the footsteps behind her before she was shoved to the ground. Rocks and dirt scraped at her knees and the palms of her hand. She was in shock, staring wide-eyed at the ground beneath her before hands were in her hair, yanking her up.

She came face to face with one of the most terrifying men she’d ever seen. Bigger than Cassian even. Certainly meaner than Cassian (not that she thought he was mean, only when he was trying to be) as he snarled at her.

She saw a blur of movement, and then her face stung in a way she’d never quite felt before. It burned almost as she realized he’d slapped her.

“What are you to the bastard?” he growled.

She blinked in confusion.

And that stinging came again.

“We saw him watching you. You mean something to him,” he growled again. “What are you to him?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she whimpered. Unable to keep the pain from her voice. “I’m here with my sisters.”

The man dropped her almost as suddenly as he’d grabbed her. Almost as if the realization hit. The trouble he’d be in. And she sat on the ground, feeling entirely frazzled.

But it was too late for him anyway as the sound of Azriel landing, hitting the ground _hard_ filled the space. People stopped fighting. Elain stayed seated, a little startled by the look on Azriel’s face. Pure, cold rage. Something she only recalled seeing when he and her sister had come to rescue her from Hybern’s Camp.

He didn’t speak as he approached the male who’d just been holding Elain by her hair. There were no words as his own fist flew, hitting the other Illyrian in the face.

The male went down but that didn’t stop Azriel as he followed, his scarred hands gripping the male’s throat, pinning him to the ground.

“How dare you,” he snarled. “How dare you lay a hand on her.”

Elain watched, a little terrified.

“You know who she is, don’t you?”

The male only gasped, barely able to breath through Azriel’s grip on his throat.

“She killed the King of Hybern.”

The male looked between Azriel—dark, looming and terrifying—and Elain—small, soft, and sweet—with disbelief in his eyes.

But she nodded. Technically, she and Nesta had done it. But she’d been the one to stab him, to deliver the blow that as much as killed him. It still haunted her sometimes, even if he’d deserved it. The blood on her hands had been haunting.

“And she is sister to your high lady,” his tone remained menacing. “I should kill you.”

But Elain found her voice, as Azriel’s grip tightened, “Az, no!”

He looked at her, unsettling rage still there, his hand unwavering as the camp watched them.

“Az, don’t. Please,” she said softly, pulling her knees to her chest. She was terrified, it was written clear as day on her face and that murderous grip slackened. He stood, stepping away from the now gasping Illyrian male.

She stoof and looked at the camp staring at them, at their friends who had arrived somewhere in the midst of the madness. “If anyone touches the Lady Elain, you will answer to me,” he snarled. “If you touch any of the women here in such a way.”

Azriel stepped over to her, bending over and offering her a hand. “I’m sorry,” he spoke quietly.

Elain looked at him through those doe eyes, but she accepted his hand, letting him pull her up. She clung to him as he scooped her up in his arms and flew them to the house at the edge of camp.

Her cheek was swollen and starting to bruise. And that rage still brewed in Azriel. Someone had hurt her.

“Az?” she asked. “Are you okay?”

He looked down at her, at those soft eyes. She was asking about him?

“Don’t worry about me,” he assured her. His fingers ghosted over that wound on her cheek. She flinched and he pulled back. “Are you alright?”

Her own hand came up and touched her cheek, causing her to flinch again. “I-I’m okay. I think,” she answered. “A little shaken.”

“I’m sorry,” he said again.

“It’s not your fault.”

“It is.”

She tilted her head at him. “It isn’t.”

“He wanted to use you,” Azriel started. “He wanted to hurt you, to get to me. Cassian and I…We aren’t well liked. And sometimes…”

He trailed off, feeling shame and guilt that she’d been hurt.

“Sometimes what?”

“Sometimes they try to remind us that we’re nothing more than bastards,” he said, the anger in his voice. “They want to have power over us and will look for any advantage. And today they chose to attack you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” she insisted.

“It is. They saw…they saw how important you are and they took advantage of that.”

She looked at him now with curiosity lighting her eyes. “But we’re all important to you,” she said.

That was true. Azriel would protect all of them. But still he shook his head. “They are. But you’re different,” he admitted. “I-you’re special…to me.”

She blinked. It might have been obvious to everyone around them, but she hadn’t really fathomed that he might return her own feelings. Whatever was there.

“I am deeply sorry that you were hurt in my name,” he said again. He couldn’t forgive himself for being the reason she was hurt. For revealing that much to people who would want to get at him.

She shook her head though. And kissed his cheek. “I think I’ll head inside. But it is not your fault, Az.”

He disagreed. But only internally. Though he gave a nod at her going inside. “If you want to go for a walk, please get me. Or…well any of the others if you like. But don’t go alone, please.”

“I’ll come find you if I find myself wanting to go for a walk again,” she said, smiling, and then wincing a bit at the pain. The swelling would go down in a few anyway, thanks to that fae healing, and it would all be nothing more than a memory. 


	4. Elucien: Elain and Lucien go on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elain and Lucien go on a date

There had been a lot of chaos following the battle. A lot of recovery, people returning to their rightful places and just overall confusion. But as the dust began to settle, Elain had finally found herself wanting to know more. So she’d hunted down Feyre and asked her about mates. And in turn, Feyre had directed her to Rhys, claiming he’d do a better job at describing it.

It felt interesting to her, that there was this idea of a potentially perfect person for her. She’d once thought that was Greyson until her body had been changed against her will. And his love had been fragile enough to break for it. And seeing how well it worked out for Feyre, she almost wanted to see if she could have that too.

But it didn’t stop her from being surprised when Lucien returned, despite her own encouragement that he should return. But still, she could see the way he watched her.

It took her a little bit to approach him, but she did. 

“Hello,” she greeted.

He looked almost surprised by her interaction, cheeks blushing slightly. “Hello, lady.”

“How was the spring court?” She’d gotten the information from her sister about where Lucien had been.

That surprise only lingered, as if he hadn’t expected her to care about his whereabouts. “It was—It was as good as could be expected.” He’d felt rather at a loss there. It lost the feeling of home sometime even before he left.

“Are you going to stay long?” she asked him, quietly.

He gave a small shrug. “I’m not sure.”

Elain nodded, understanding. There was a lot to do, and he certainly played a vital piece of it. There was a moment of awkward silence between them.

“Feyre told me about a restaurant in the city that is really good,” she started. “But everyone is too busy to go…”

She felt nervous, shy to even be bringing this up. She had never been the one to do any kind of asking. And she wasn’t making it an excuse. Everyone was too busy to go with her, to take her. They all had important things to do and she….she didn’t. Even Nesta was the Emissary to the Human lands. Elain didn’t even know what she could do. But such offers had been given to her, and she was fairly certain it was because no one could think of anything useful she could do. Even she couldn’t when her only skills had included the social season, gardening, and now she was learning how to cook with Nuala and Cerridwen.

But Lucien seemed to understand what she was trying to say. “If you like, I will go with you, lady,” he offered gently. “I think it would be nice if we got to spend some time together.”

She smiled, brightly enough to light the room, as she had in the aftermath of the battle, knowing that she had her sisters. Though her heart had been broken by her father’s death, he died to protect his daughters. “I would like that, I think,” she told him.

He looked at himself and towards the stairs. They both resided up stairs on opposite ends of the hall. Though he planned to rectify that soon enough. He wanted his own space, and didn’t feel like living in a house with so many people again. “I would like to get cleaned up though. And we’ll find out where that restaurant is and head out,” he offered.

___

A few hours later Lucien waited by the small entry hall to the house. Elain had changed. She wore a dress of pale green with simple floral embroidery in a shade only a touch darker. She might have been a member of the night court, but Elain herself, with her honey gold hair—a pink flower tucked into a small partial braid—emanated spring. Lucien couldn’t help the smile as he saw her.

He himself had chosen a simple, but nice outfit himself. A tunic of green—an unintended coincidence no doubt—and dark brown pants. For a moment he almost felt underdressed, but she beamed at him, as if it didn’t matter to her. And he’d gotten directions from Rhysand earlier.

He held out an arm for her. “Shall we, lady?”

She nodded and took his arm, following his lead outside. She had been wanting to see more of the city, now that things were settling, now that she was sorting herself out. And it was nice to have the chance to get to know Lucien, regardless of the bond between them, knowing how much he’d meant to Feyre.

They walked in a silence for a bit, before Elain managed to speak, “I see why Feyre loves this city so much. It’s so pretty.”

Lucien glanced down at her before looking around them. “It is certainly unlike anything I imagined in the night court.”

“What do you mean by that?”

Lucien paused, realizing that she had come from a different world basically, and hadn’t grown up with the rumors. “The night court…it always had a bit of an unsavory reputation,” he explained carefully. “But now I know it was because this is what they’d been protecting.”

Elain remained quiet at that, not quite sure what to say. Though she could understand wanting to protect such a place.

“There are some beautiful gardens,” she said.

“Have you always liked gardens?”

She thought for a moment. “No. and yes, I suppose. Before…before my father had lost everything, before my mother died, our parents were always preoccupied. So I spent a lot of time in our gardens. When…when we lost everything, Feyre would buy seeds for me. And I found comfort in gardening.”

Lucien smiled, finding it sweet. But she continued to speak. “I still don’t understand why she did. I…could have done so much more. But I didn’t know what. Still, sometimes there were vegetables in that garden, and I made sure that those grew. And when everything came back to us, it was almost overwhelming. So I kept the gardens myself.”

“If I know anything about wealthy households, the servants likely didn’t respond well.”

She laughed, and it was such a beautiful, soft sound. But she shook her head. “No, they thought I was crazy…But I find gardens to be a piece of beauty. And peace.”

Lucien understood. Finding something that brought peace was important after war.

They managed to find their way in a peaceful quietness, enjoying the beauty of Velaris, to the restaurant. Sevenda’s. They were seated at a small table out sight of prying eyes. Both of them were known even here.

“Thank you for coming with me,” Elain said quietly when they were settled.

“It is my pleasure, lady,” Lucien responded.

She watched him carefully. “What does it mean to you? For us to be mates?”

That metal eye whirred and Elain could see the shock on his face. He hadn’t expected her to go there. He certainly hadn’t planned on bringing it up himself. So he thought about it for a moment.

“Well, finding my mate is something I always wanted…most males do,” he admitted. “It’s a rare and special thing. Of course, it’s not always the best match, but everyone hopes for it.”

Elain took a sip from her glass and continued to watch him. Waiting for him to answer the whole question.

“I am glad to know my mate is someone like you. And I’m glad to know you,” he said. “But I don’t want to force it either. Though, I have to admit, it goes against every instinct.”

She gave a shy smile, but nodded. Rhys had explained that to her.

When she still hadn’t spoken, Lucien glanced at her. “I would like to see if it could be a good match, for both of us. If that is something you’d like.”

“I want to get to know you,” she answered. “But I am still hurting, from losing Greyson.”

She felt it was only fair to tell him, to warn him that she had things to sort through.

“I am sorry, that it didn’t work out.”

Her smile turned a little sad. “Thank you.”

Lucien felt like he wasn’t good at this. But he’d courted Jesminda. His own personal heartbreak to remember.

Sevenda came back by, taking their orders before bustling off to the kitchen, leaving them alone again.

“What’s your favorite color?” Elain asked suddenly. Such a simple, sweet question.

“I think I found I always favored yellow,” he answered. “What is yours?”

“Pink. Like that of a cherry blossom.”

Soft and delicate, just like her.

Their food came out shortly after, and they ate, finding light topics to discuss. Lucien discovered that Elain enjoyed reading light romance novels, apparently she and Nesta both did. And that she’d recently taken up cooking, wanting to learn what she felt she should have years ago.

By the end of their outing, they’d found a certain level of comfort in each other’s company, and Elain walked just a little closer to him as they made their way back to the house.

“Thank you, for your company, Lucien,” Elain said as they entered the house and stood at the base of the stairs. Lucien immediately was aware of Feyre standing at the top of the stairs. Likely wanting to know that her sister was alright.

“It was my pleasure, Lady,” he answered, taking her hand and kissing it. Elain’s cheeks blushed a pretty red, and it was a sight he could get used to. “Any time you wish my company, I will be happy to oblige.”

Elain gave him one more smile before taking a few steps up the stairs. She paused to turn and looked at him, height about even, before she leaned in and kissed his cheek. Then she made her way up the stairs, likely to change and go to bed. But Lucien smiled after her.


	5. Elriel: Elain gets burned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: how az would react to elain getting burned (with fire or while cooking or whatever), treating to her burns while undertanding the pain because of his past trauma

_I like this because it is one that is involved with such simplicity. But like Elain is learning to cook. She’s going to burn herself. And sweet Az, definitely would be there, making sure she was okay and that the burns don’t scar her. Even if she’s unlikely to scar with her fae healing and it being such a minor burn._

_Also I ended up diving into Elain’s head space more than planned xD_

_Also I’ve realized that I really appreciate the way that Maas’s world is a mix of old and new because like I can have whatever modern basics and it still fits right in xD_

________

Elain had failed her little sister in so many ways. And while, it should have been on their father to take care of them, she’d happily stood aside while Feyre hunted for them. Well, it wasn’t necessarily happy. She wasn’t the killing sort. The idea made her squeamish. She even still had nightmares about having stabbed the King of Hybern despite the fact that she’d run away. That she’d left him still alive, for Nesta to kill.

One of the things Elain most regretted though, was how little she’d been able to do for her family when they were still living in that little shack. She might not have been able to hunt or skin the animals, far too squeamish for anything like that. But she could have learned to cook the food at least. Let Feyre have some rest while dinner cooked after hunting all day.

And after the cauldron….after being in that terrible thing and having everything ripped from her, Elain had felt lost. She had no direction. And they’d sheltered her. Hid her away and tried to protect her. But no one had offered to train her like they did Nesta. No one asked her to help in the plans for the war. No one thought to. Not except to see if that ability—that ability that’d had everyone convinced she was going mad for a bit—could find Hybern. And then when Feyre wanted to find the Suriel. They hadn’t even tried to see if they could train her in using her ability.

So Elain had sought comfort in Nuala and Cerridwen. Had decided that she never wanted to be helpless again. And she’d asked them to teach her how to cook. She’d had enough of being waited on. She’d wanted to learn. And besides, it was a new thing to focus on. Something to distract her from everything else going on.

And for Solstice she’d helped cook everything. She’d wanted to share that with her sisters. And now, a few months down the line, she was still often cooking with the two wraith sisters. Today they were elsewhere, likely spying for Azriel or Rhys, leaving Elain alone in the kitchen with nothing but her thoughts as she cooked.

Elain was standing, staring out the window, remembering so many things, seeing things that she couldn’t separate from her own memory and some part of that awful gift.

“Is something burning?” Azriel’s voice came out of the blue, breaking that fog that had captured her.

Sure enough, the acrid smell of burning bread filled the kitchen and Elain jumped, opening the oven without a thought and reaching for the pan.

Pain seared through her fingers where the burning metal met flesh, and she dropped it back to the rack in the oven. Azriel was swift though, not reaching for the bread, but for her hands, bringing her over to the sink and running not quite cold water almost immediately. It stung, that cool water as it met the parts where she’d burned herself.

“Hold them under the water,” he said gently. He had always been so gentle with her, so kind.

She gave a small nod in answer and watched as he grabbed a towel to pull the pan with the ruined bread out of the oven and placing it on the stove top.

Azriel came closer to her again, pulling her hands from under the water to inspect them closely. And she watched him, watched his own terribly scarred hands. She hadn’t had the nerve to ask him about them yet.

“Come with me,” he instructed, stepping behind her, arms wrapped around her as he continued to hold her hands so delicately. And she walked with him, not surprised as he led her to the nears bathroom, sitting her down on the edge of the tub and opening a cabinet.

She could see the redness where she’d burned herself. If she’d still been human, she would have already had blisters. But she knew this would heal quickly. Still, Azriel returned with a small tin of salve.

“Are…are they bad enough to need that?” she asked, a bit worried.

He gave her a reassuring smile. “No. No they aren’t bad. But I imagine they hurt,” he answered. And it was true, her hand did still feel the burn of it. “And this will help keep them from hurting as much. And it should keep even the slightest scar away.”

His touch was gentle. As he rubbed the salve into her hands, and she hoped he didn’t notice the blush across her cheeks. But he was Azriel…he noticed everything.

“How…how did your hands get scarred?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He paused, his hands stopping as they held her.

“It’s not a pretty story,” he answered.

“I’d still like to know,” she said. “I promise, it won’t scare me away.”

He looked into her eyes, one of the biggest differences between herself and her sisters. Where they both had their mother’s eyes, Elain had their father’s.

“I did not have a happy upbringing.”

“Neither did I.”

And he supposed that was true. She might not have been on the brutal side her younger sister had been, but living in those conditions, it wasn’t happy.

He checked her hand one more time, making sure that he had thoroughly gotten them covered.

“I spent a lot of time locked away as a child. And when I was eight, my older brothers—half-brothers—poured oil on my hands,” he explained quietly. “Then they set fire to the oil.”

Elain gasped, her hands gently grabbing his.

“I was found by a few other Illyrian warriors who put the flames out. But at that point…the damage was done.”

“That’s awful. I can’t imagine…I’m sorry,” Elain whispered.

“Thank you. But it’s long in the past. And I am glad to have some knowledge to help others so they don’t have to feel that pain.”

She let her gaze meet his, eyes big and soft. So much like a doe. “Thank you,” she answered.

He gave a subtle smile, and nodded. “Are you okay?”

Her hair shifted slightly as she nodded. “Thanks to you. Though it was a waste of bread.”


	6. Elriel: Jealous Elain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elain meets a former lover of Azriel's and gets jealous.

Elain liked parties. But to her, parties and dancing were done at balls and in formal settings. She knew about the clubs that most of her sister’s friends frequented. And she knew of the ones Nesta frequented. And it hadn’t ever been anything she’d experienced before. But as they left, and she’d begun to climb the stairs to be alone for the evening, Az looked at her. And he’d asked her if she’d wanted to join.

And before she’d even comprehended the invitation, her mouth had formed an agreement, her feet carrying her down the stairs to his offered arm. She noticed the slightest tension from Mor, maybe from her being invited? Elain wouldn’t be surprised. But Mor still gave a smile ultimately. And so Elain went with them as the group made their way to Rita’s.

Within about fifteen minutes, Elain had decided she very much did not like it. It was loud, and the dancing…it was far from the elegance she was used to. So she stood near a table the group had started at with drinks, sipping from her own glass of wine. She watched the group of friends dance without a care in the world, inviting others to join them. Azriel stopped, his gaze meeting hers, and he gestured for her to join them.

She hesitated, but he gave her an encouraging smile so she took one more sip from her glass before walking out to him. It felt even more awkward on the floor, not knowing anything about how they were dancing. But he took her hands and moved her with him to the music. Her cheeks were burning and she wasn’t sure if it was from the alcohol or the proximity. Cassian and Mor had found their own dance partners and wandered off, leaving the two of them very much alone.

“Az?” came a voice from above the music. Both their attentions dragged to the beautiful fae woman.

Elain’s heart dropped despite herself as the woman approached, pulling Azriel into a warm embrace. She watched, feeling a pang of instant jealousy.

“It’s been a while,” Az said. “Gotten into any trouble lately, Vaya?”

She laughed. “No. Not since our night together.”

The way the woman-Vaya-spoke, made that jealousy in Elain grow more. She was stunning, with golden hair down her back and radiant blue eyes. Eyes like her sisters. Compared to her softer brown. She had curves and a dress that was leaving very little to the imagination. If this was the kind of woman Azriel liked…she could never compare.

And then her attentions turned to Elain. “Who’s this little faun?” she asked, voice honey sweet.

Elain blushed, ducking her head a bit. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Vaya, This is Elain Archeron. Elain, this is Vaya. She’s an old friend.”

The female laughed, pressing a hand to her chest. “Old? You wound me Az.” She reached for Elain’s hand. “Don’t listen to a word the old bat says. I’m not nearly as old as him. And I know how to have fun.”

Elain tried to give a small laugh, but she felt even more uncomfortable. “Az is great. You’re lucky you’ve caught his eye. He’s very… _ **attentive**_.”

Elain’s cheeks burned, and even Azriel’s turned a bit red. “Vaya,” he groaned.

“You are so precious,” Vaya said, and for a moment, Elain wasn’t sure which of them she was talking to.

“I-I think I’m going to step out and get some fresh air,” Elain said quietly, almost inaudibly over the music. “It was nice meeting you.”

She made her way out, not daring to glance back at Azriel and that woman.

Vaya turned to Az. “I’ve missed you. But I see you have your sights set elsewhere,” she mused. “It’s a shame. She’s almost too precious.”

Az’s gaze followed where Elain had left. “She’s not as precious as you think. You know she stabbed the king of Hybern in the neck.”

The woman’s jaw dropped. “Wait. That was… _that was the high lady’s sister_?”

The reaction made Az smirk. “One of them, yes.”

“I guess I stand corrected. But still. I saw the way you look at her. It’s too bad because I missed you.”

Az gave a shrug. “It was nice seeing you again Vaya. But if you’ll excuse me.” And then he took off to follow after Elain, not wanting to leave her alone.


	7. Elriel: Elain's insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Elain pulls away from her friendship feeling more than that for Azriel but feeling like she's not worthy of him.

Azriel felt lost. He’d thought that he and Elain had grown rather close. And he’d even appreciated her friendship. She’d even helped him be able to start to move on from Mor, though he’d long known that it was unlikely Mor even reciprocated his feelings. But Elain had suddenly begun to act similarly. She’d pulled back from him, spending less time with him, especially alone. Preferring to sit near her sister once again, and he didn’t begrudge her that, but he did miss her company. Was it it something he’d done? He saw her in the garden, talking with Nuala and Cerridwen. And decided he wasn’t going to stand by for centuries without answers this time.

Elain could sense Azriel watching from the window. And she desperately wanted him to go away. It wasn’t for anything he’d done, not really. Just, her heart couldn’t take falling for another man and not being deserving of him. He’d always been gentle and kind and sweet to her. And when she realized that she was falling for him, she’d pulled back. She couldn’t let herself feel that way about another man she didn’t deserve. She couldn’t suffer the heartbreak she’d gone through with Greyson again.

But Nuala and Cerridwen make quick goodbyes suddenly and disappeared into shadow, before the looming shadow of wings appeared on the ground before Elain. She sat up straight, almost not wanting to turn around and face him. Still, she turned her head and greeted him softly, “Hello, Azriel.”

“Elain,” he said, offering a hand to help her from her knees.

She hesitated before accepting, allowing him to help her stand before letting her gaze fall to the ground. She’d seen the brief hurt on his face. And it only made her feel worse.

“Could we talk?” His finger gently came up under her chin, forcing her to look up at him before he gestured to the bench in the garden.

She supposed she didn’t have a choice. Running away would be rude. So she gave a nod and walked over to the bench, taking a seat on the edge, wanting to have space between them.

“It’s a lovely day,” she said. Perhaps if she just pretended to have a friendly chat it would work.

He nodded as he sat. But his gaze met hers, and all hope for a casual conversation went out the window. “Have I done something to upset you?” he asked, voice scarcely above a whisper.

Her own face fell, and Elain looked to her hands in her lap. “No. No you haven’t done anything.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

She blinked before looking up at him, tears already welling. She wasn’t sure how she could tell him that she was falling for him. Not when she knew she could never be good enough for him.

But he saw those tears and reached out, brushing away one as it rolled down her cheek. “What’s wrong? If I haven’t done anything…what has you so upset?”

The words left her mouth before she could think about it, “I don’t deserve you.”

“What?”

She blinked, causing more tears to fall and her voice cracked a bit. “I…I think I could love you. But I could never hope to deserve someone like you.”

Az felt his own heart squeeze at her confession, and he grabbed her hand in his, his other still wiping away tears. “Why in the cauldron’s name would you think that?”

She pulled her hand back, the action making her feel cold and broken. “I’m useless. I am nobody. I’m not strong like my sisters. I couldn’t even be asked to do anything for the war, or to help my sister when we were all still human. I am so…so helpless. Even Nesta helped, and look at how she’s being treated. And I will never be anything like them. And…” she couldn’t say she was a monster. Though she often felt that way. So instead she said the only thing she could think of to say, “I’m unlovable. Greyson made that much clear.”

Azriel moved closer. Though he made no move to hold her hand again. But he did turn her gaze, eyes meeting hers intently. “You are not useless or helpless. You do not know how strong you truly are. Strength isn’t just physical. Your sisters admire the strength you have to still bring joy to those around you. You have no idea the kind of power that holds over people.”

She blinked, something she’d never considered. But she still started to shake her head. Stopped only by Azriel’s gentle hand.

“You stood up to your sister to help Feyre. You spent a day ensuring those humans were well taken care of even without working, and sent them off. _You_ faced your fiancé knowing how he’d look at you changed, and fought for the humans,” He reminded her. “And no one else stabbed Hybern to protect your sister. That was you.”

And that moment still haunted her. He was evil, sure, and hurting people. He’d even been about to kill her sister. But it didn’t change the fact that the thought she’d done that haunted her.

“And you may have been helpless once, but I do not think that can be said of you anymore. You do not have to be physically strong unless it’s something you desire. Your strength lies in the unconditional love you give to those around you. In the way you care for them. In the way garden and bake and have learned.”

The tears came in a steady stream despite her best efforts. Not tears of sadness. But just overwhelming emotion. She’d never thought those things about herself. Or had anyone tell her about those things they’d admired. Not since she’d met Greyson who’d been the first person to really see her.

“I think the others have a harder time with your sister because she doesn’t want help. And it’s hard for people to accept that sometimes.”

There was a pause as Azriel seemed to think for a moment. “But I think you’re leaving out a very important person in deciding whether or not you deserve someone like me, is the other person. And, I very much disagree with your statement,” he told her.

Elain blinked a few times, looking at him. She almost couldn’t believe the words he was saying.

“I hadn’t realized that your own feelings were so strong. And perhaps I myself haven’t allowed myself to consider it a possibility for my own feeling like you deserve better. So perhaps, we can remind each other that things like that might not matter as much as how we feel for each other.”

She swallowed, taking a moment to wipe her own tears away from her eyes. “You…you truly feel more than friendship for me as well?”

Azriel gave a small nod. “Likely longer than I would have admitted to even myself. But yes.”

And something about the way he’d spoken about her, the way he’d been so gentle, Elain couldn’t help it as she moved closer, wrapping her arms tight around him in an embrace as she pressed her face against his chest. In that moment, she was content to be held, safe and warm.


	8. Elriel: Elain protects Az and gets hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you take prompts, Elain basically saving Az’s life but gets hurt by doing it.  
> This is definitely my weakness. I am not a very strong action writer. I’m all fluff and romance and angst xD BUT I’m going to try because I am trying to write a book and I need practice. And it’ll be interesting. Plus I’ve been considering a possible plot line for Elain’s book that like…would be interesting but not necessarily copy her sisters.

Elain knew that she had her short comings. She’d failed her sisters when they were all human. But she had to admit, if she were being honest, she was angry with them sometimes. Angry that they felt the need to shelter and protect her, She’d been excluded from the war. Treated like she was incapable and too broken. Maybe she had been too broken. But a piece of her was angry that no one had offered to extend that training to her even after learning of her abilities. Had they not wanted her to be even capable of defending herself if the worst came down to it.

It’d taken her a while to understand. To start to overcome that helpless feeling inside herself. She started small, by learning to cook. And when she’d told her feelings to Nuala and Cerridwen, they’d taught her. Nothing crazy, but some basic things. Things that she could use. Like being able to hide efficiently and use it to her advantage. How to get out when grabbed by someone. Things like that. While they taught her to bake, they taught her how to observe.

But Elain was tired of sitting around. Even in the months since solstice, everyone had their part to play. Everyone but her. And she was tired of it. So she approached Azriel, knowing he was her best bet.

“I want to find Bryaxis,” Elain told him as she pulled at the weeds in the flowers.

She felt his immediate pause, and his strong gaze. But she looked up at met his gaze.

“I want to find Bryaxis, and I don’t want to tell the others until after they’re contained,” she said a little more firmly. “I think I could find him, and they’re not going to ask me to help.”

“I don’t think-“

“They won’t. Feyre…Nesta, they would rather keep me here in the gardens, safe and sound like I’m a fragile flower myself. If I ask them, they’re going to say no. Or they’ll let me do one part and then leave to do the big part. I want to show them I can do something.”

Azriel sighed.

“I know…I know I’m not capable of fighting Bryaxis. I’m not strong that way like they are. But I think…I think we could. I think we could find him and trap him. Together.” She looked at him, eyes wide and pleading.

It was probably a bad idea. A very bad idea. Bryaxis had terrified Cassian so badly he wouldn’t talk about whatever he’d seen. But her plight, and her beautiful wide brown eyes. It made it nearly impossible to say no. And Ultimately, he caved, with a few stipulations. She wasn’t to fight. She’d hold truth teller again. For her own safety. Azriel had plenty of Illyrian Blades. And then they grabbed a map, and she searched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn’t take long for her to find where Bryaxis was. It took them three days to reach Bryaxis. But when they did, Elain stayed where Azriel set her and watched. Holding Truth-Teller tight in her grip against her chest as she watched him fly towards Bryaxis.

It was….terrifying. She’d seen Bryaxis in action before, during the war. The way he ate at everything, feeding on fear. And she regretted asking for help almost immediately.

Azriel was holding his own, but ultimately things weren’t going well. Az seemed a bit distracted and he didn’t see as Bryaxis sent a claw of shadow towards his wings.

“NO!” Elain reached out with Truth-Teller, and suddenly the shadows reacted the way they had before and she was swallowed up before appearing right there. She slashed, and Bryaxis withdrew, but not before those claws gouged deep in her arms.

“You are bound to return to your prison,” Elain scolded. “By the oath you swore to the High Lady of the Night Court.”

There was a hiss from the creature of shadows and nightmares.

“You are bound. She has upheld her part of the bargain. Windows to let in the light have been installed.”

“And what of her promise to send me stories?”

“That will be upheld too,” Elain said, the pain in her arm beginning to throb.

“When?”

“If you return immediately, at the end of the week. I swear it. I will come and tell you stories of life.”

“The Bargain is struck,” Bryaxis replied, suddenly shrinking, no longer attacking.

Elain felt a tingling on her uninjured arm, but didn’t look away. “Return to Velaris, to the Library. And it is.”

Bryxis moved, heading in the direction of Velaris. And the pain grew more unbearable in her injured arm that she finally looked at. It was ugly. Torn and ripped flesh, blood covered her arm and she couldn’t tell where the wound began. But the sight of it, made her faint, realizing how much blood she was loosing. And she swooned.

Azriel caught her, holding her close and taking off, flying like wind. Flying to get her home to a healer. Not even acknowledging the black band around the other arm, the sign of a binding bargain in the night court.


	9. Elriel: Elain saves Azriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Az has gone missing on a mission that he’s been undercover for 6 months and Elain’s worried sick and a vice a versa of the “I’m getting her back” moment. Where Elain uses her powers to find him and save him 🤗

Az had always found a way to contact her, even when he likely shouldn’t have. It’d been a way to reassure her that he was safe. After the times Feyre disappeared and they never heard from her (though part of that had been a whole other mess), it had been comforting that he would let her know he was safe.

After 3 months, the communication stopped. She waited a few days, then a couple weeks. And soon it’d been four months since he’d left, and a whole month without any communication. She was worried at that point. But when she’d brought it up to Nuala and Cerridwen, they had somewhat helped ease her worries. Sometimes, no matter how much Azriel might want to try to keep in touch, he would have to forgo it sometimes.

And that worked to calm her for only another month. When another month passed, and she hadn’t heard from him, the worry began to return. But he was supposed to be home soon. She could wait and count the days.

But once it’d hit the mark that he’d been gone for six months, she was beyond reasoning anymore. He was supposed to be home. He should have been home, and if he wasn’t going to be home, he would have told someone…anyone that he’d been delayed. Even the others were worried though they tried to rationalize it. And they’d never say anything to her. But they didn’t know she’d been learning from him and the shadow twins. So she knew even they were worried.

So it came down to Elain. She would find him, if it was the last thing she did.

When Nuala and Cerridwen entered her room, she was dressed in a way she’d never been dressed before. She had on pants, and tunic, held together with a belt. A dagger that Azriel had gifted her at his side.

“Lady…” Nuala had started.

“Nuala,” Elain interrupted. “Something has happened to Azriel, and I know it. And no one else is as concerned as me. They don’t know that they should be worried.”

It was Cerridwen who gave a subtle nod. Followed shortly by her twin.

“I think I can find him,” Elain continued shortly. “But…I don’t know if I can help him alone. But I have to go after him. I have to find him and I have to do whatever I can to help him.”

It was a plea for them to help, though she couldn’t find the words to directly ask them. That was something she still struggled with. Something she wasn’t sure how to overcome. Perhaps it was guilt, from being so reliant on Feyre for so long, and not feeling able to do more for her. And now the idea of relying on anyone for help, it brought back feelings of guilt and shame. At least, with the important things, the bigger things.

The shadow twins, for everything they’d done to help teach her, seemed to understand. And this was why she was relieved when they gave another silent nod. It was the middle of the night. Rhys and Feyre had retired to their room long ago and would hopefully either be too preoccupied to notice her leaving, or fast asleep already.

She paused though, opening the door a crack to close a letter into it for Feyre. She didn’t want her sister to think she’d been taken. Or that she’d run away. But she intended to ensure that Feyre didn’t follow after her. She could do this, and would. Azriel and the shadow twins had taught her a lot.

Feyre,

I’ve left to get Azriel. I couldn’t sit and wait any longer. I know something has happened. So I’m going to find him. Don’t worry. I have help. And I know we can save him. I’ll be back.

Elain

Then Elain followed the twins out the front door of the river manor, and they stepped into shadows. Traveling through shadows had probably been the strangest thing that Elain had learned from Azriel. It was almost like winnowing (though she hadn’t been able to learn that), only instead of feeling like she was in a void, she felt wrapped in mysterious fabric. She preferred it. She wanted to be well outside of Velaris before using the Map she’d packed to try and find Azriel. As far as she could be from both sisters in case they tried to trace her using her powers.

Once they were in the woods, hiding in a cave, wrapped in shadows, Elain pulled out the map and laid it out flat. She’d only used this particular piece of her abilities twice. And even then, it’d only worked once, when finding the suriel for Feyre. But Nuala and Cerridwen each put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she closed her eyes. She focused on Azriel. On the way his scars looked and felt. On that sometimes faraway look in his eyes. On the way his wings shifted when he moved. She focused on the sound of his voice, the sound of his laugh.

And then her hand was moving, pointed finger tracing along the map until it stopped. She took a moment before opening her eyes. And then she was filled with such a deep rage as she’d never felt before that she was moving. Leaving behind the map, and nearly the twins as she moved. She let herself move through shadows quickly and without thought. Nuala and Cerridwen barely kept up with her. Until she started slowly from exhaustion. But she kept trying to push herself until the twins grabbed her and held her.

“You can’t keep going, lady,” Nuala said gently.

“You’re exhausted. You won’t be able to help him if you use all of your strength now,” Cerridwen reminded. 

And because they’d stopped moving, Elain felt the exhaustion truly hit her. And she nearly fell back into the females. So she nodded and set down her pack. She grabbed a blanket, and smiled slightly to herself when she saw the twins with their blankets from Solstice. It didn’t take long for sleep to claim her though as she wrapped herself with her own blanket, huddled with the two shadows. 

When Elain woke, she knew more time than she’d have liked had passed. But Nuala and Cerridwen had food. 

“You need to eat too,” they chided. And Elain listened, taking the food. She ate it, feeling her stomach grumbling anyway. She even pulled out the apples she had packed and handed each of the twins one and ate one herself. Then she made quick work of packing everything up and getting ready to move again. She would get to Azriel today. She didn’t care what it would take. 

Once the three women had their things together, she left the map for last. She checked again, focusing in on Azriel, letting her finger come to rest on his location. He hadn’t been moved. She felt both relief and fear there. She could still find him. But what if it meant a worse fate for him than she expected? She didn’t let herself consider the worst. She needed to keep it together as she put away the map and joined the shadow twins. 

Together they kept moving even as they reached where the wall had once stood. It felt strange, passing through that spot. Elain could still feel the remains of the immense power that it had possessed when it had been standing, though they were able to cross the invisible boundary with no problem. Soon she came to the fortress that she could never forget. She imagined that in a few centuries, it would be crumbling while she would look as she did now. That was strange.

“You two will need to disappear into the shadows,” she said softly. “If anything happens, you’ll need to be able to save him. It’s better if they think I’m alone.”

The two gave silent nods. Elain had no doubt that there would be some conflict if things came to turn. And likely they’d be trying to save her. But she was not the one needing rescuing today. 

Elain marched through the gate to Graysen’s family’s estate. The dogs approached, some growling. But some still recognized her for who she was. And they seemed almost confused, staying back. But Elain paid them no mind as she marched to the door. And then she banged her fist against the wood. Probably with more force than she intended, ultimately leaving a small dent in the spot. 

When the servant opened the door, Elain saw the flicker of surprise and recognition, and then terror as she took in the distinctly fae ears.

“I must speak with Lord Graysen,” Elain said, her tone as soft as she could allow it to be while demanding her ex-fiance’s presence.

“He will not-”

“He will come speak to me, now, or I will be forced to enter myself. Do not make me do that.” It felt wrong, made her heart skip and race with nervous energy to be so harsh. She did not like it. But she didn’t have time for politeness. Az needed help, and she was the only one coming for him.

The woman seemed to understand that Elain wasn’t going anywhere and nodded before leaving. Elain waited, taking deep breaths to calm herself. It had been a few years since she’d seen Graysen. And even then, it had ended horribly. It didn’t matter that she’d prepared herself to face it either, it had broken her and she’d been unable to hold it together. She could not fall apart again. She couldn’t afford to, Az couldn’t afford it.

The door opened, and there stood Graysen. The years hadn’t changed him, not yet. His hair was still a deep brown, his eyes blue like the ocean. But gone was all the warmth that had once been directed at her. Instead, he stared at her with cold hatred. 

“You are not welcome here,” he growled out at her. 

“Where is he?” she demanded in kind.

“Where is who?” he asked. “Surely not that mate of yours. I let Jurian deal with him. And your kind isn’t welcome here.”

Elain glowered. Both at the mention of Lucien against her, and the way he spoke of her. It wasn’t as if she’d asked to be kidnapped in the middle of the night and tossed into the cauldron. It wasn’t as if she’d asked to be fae. “I know he’s here,” she said in a low voice. “I am giving you the chance to free Azriel, or I will take him myself.”

“You know what my fortress is like, Elain. You wouldn’t make it. You’d die first.”

“You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you Graysen.” 

“I caught your friend didn’t I?”

“Wasn’t he here to talk about the Mortal Queens? You don’t kidnap and hold those who are trying to help you.”

It made sense now. Azriel hadn’t told her everything. He was going to gather more intel on the mortal queens, and then relay them at a meeting. She hadn’t really thought about it much, assuming it would be with Lucien and Jurian as well. But instead he ended up being held by Graysen.

“What does it matter to you? Don’t you think that you’re spreading yourself a little thin. A mate. This...creature. Are there other men? Perhaps Jurian and he just wants to keep that tidbit to him-”

Silence followed the sound of skin hitting skin. Elain’s hand dropped. Greysen’s head was turned, his hand cradling his cheek as blood started to pool at the corner of his mouth.

“Do. Not. Try to shame me. Not for what I am. Not for Lucien. And not for Az. I loved you. With all my heart once upon a time,” she ground out. “I did not ask for what happened. I did not want it. I wanted to be here. With you. You rejected me. I didn’t ask for a mate. I didn’t want one. You were the only person I wanted. And you will not shame me for moving on. I will ask only one more time, Where is Azriel?”

Graysen looked at her with a mixture of deepened disgust and yet also fear. He hadn’t expected her to do that. Or for her to be so strong. 

But he did not answer her. So she stepped closer. Glaring up at him. “It would do well to not hurt those who are trying to help you. Not when you know the mortal queens and most of Prythian couldn’t care about any of the humans here. Or you’ll likely find yourself isolated. And you and I both know you wouldn’t survive in the end,” she said. “And I can promise you, you’ll be lucky if you don’t die for whatever harm you’ve already caused. My sister, and her mate, are rather protective of their friends.”

He glared back at her, but said nothing. She knew he was considering her words carefully.

“You have ten minutes,” he told her. “Ten minutes to find him and get out before I let loose a hunt on the grounds.”

She sighed. It was likely the best she was going to get. So she nodded. And then closed her eyes, Holding Azriel in her mind. 

“Aren’t you going to go look for him? You’re wasting precious time,” he mocked.

But she ignored him. She reached for Azriel. And let herself walk, without opening her eyes. She stayed focused on the male she loved. Her feet moved light and quick, and she was even sure she’d likely slipped into the shadows to move even faster.

“Elain?”

She opened her eyes and found Azriel chained to the wall. Immediately she recognized the Faebane. And she wondered if Graysen had made sure to collect some when Hybern’s camps and armies were being raided. She was shocked she’d even managed to find him. She remembered Feyre describing how hard it had been to find Rhys when he’d been bound with it. But perhaps being cauldron made was her own private advantage. 

She smiled at him. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed in her time to find him, but she knew regardless it was dwindling. “Don’t worry, we’re going to get you out of here,” she said softly.

“We?”

Elain didn’t need to elaborate as the shadow twins came out of shadows, stepping forward. They began working on the locks to the small cell Azriel was in. And Elain barely waited for it to open before rushing in to him. She threw her arms around him. 

“Has he hurt you?” she asked, something dark in her voice. 

She was focused solely on Azriel as the shadow twins picked the locks on the cuffs. She made a mental note though to add that to the things she learned. 

Azriel shook his head. “Not really,” he groaned. “Caught me by surprise and knocked me out. And then locked me down here. He questioned me a lot. Nothing more.”

Elain wasn’t sure if he was being entirely honest. But she didn’t have time to spare for making Graysen pay. Not when she had to get Azriel out of there. His arms fell free, wrapping around her. And she soaked up that embrace. 

“We have to go,” she murmured. Graysen gave me ten minutes to find you and get off his land. After that, if we’re caught we’re in trouble.”

He nodded, and she stood, offering him a hand to help him up. It was clear the male was weakened, and it infuriated Elain. But she had to get him to safety. That was the only thing that mattered. The only thing that she could focus on.

To hide all of them as they moved, Elain had to work with the shadow twins. And she knew time had run out when they heard a guard running down a hall. They managed to just duck into a quiet room, sitting in the dark. When they’d passed, the group moved again, swiftly and quietly. 

There were a few close calls. But they managed to stay hidden, alert the whole time. Instead of fleeing towards the wall, Elain took them to the ruined estate that had once been home. She wanted Azriel to have some time and space to rest, and she set up a spot for him, starting a small fire and watching as he slept. He seemed restless in his sleep, and it worried her. So she placed a gentle hand on his head and stroked his hair, until he seemed to relax a bit. She’d done it. She’d saved him. She hadn’t been sure she’d be able to. But she had. And now it was time to take him home.


End file.
